fake_shows_by_llamaspearstimberlakefandomcom-20200213-history
List of The 200 House Episodes
Ameythys passes a note to Erin:"Hi Erin" Erin to Ameythys:Hellow Amy! Ameythys to Erin:This Class is BORING! Erin to Ameythys:Hey Tonight do you want to go down to the cellar?It's going to be a cellar party!" Ameythys to Erin:Sure! *Cellar Party*Night Time* Erin Livvie Jamie Clarissa Maricle Cassie and Ameythys went down to the cellar Erin bought her special brownies and Cassie bought the Soda Pop's.Maricle says,"Soooo why are we down here again?" Livvie says,"Yea why are we down here?" Cassie says,"It's a cellar Party!" The girls sat on the Floor eating brownies and drinking soda pops Jamie decided to tell a story that's somewhat disturbing "Once 200 years ago a family named the Quatermaines lived here they were the richest people in England they passed down this house for generations and generations and it was said that the very very last descendant own's the house and it was rumored that Lola was the last descendant...but some say she was only in the family for money so she killed off every litte member of the family now she's out for the last last LAST family member to kill them and that person's a princess a very special princess!" Ameythys looks around the cellar Cassie get's up and looks at a book... When Cassie grabbed a book the bookshelf Turned and took Cassie into a different room Cassie screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ameythys yells"Cassie!!!" Maricle yells "CASSIE!WHAT HAPPENED!" *On The OTher Side of The Wall* Cassie looks scared mummering "Mummy Mummy" then Cassie passed out aa mysterious lady says,"She's not the one..WHERE IS THE ONE but We should keep her here for a while..." *Other Side Cellar* Maricle says "Ameythys What happened?!" Ameythys yells"I don't know! She just picked a book and the thing turned!" Maricle says,"We Gotta get her out of there or else Lola will find out!" *Upstairs Lola yells IT'S 9:00! PLEASE GET TO YOUR ROOMS BEFORE THE CLOCK STRIKES IT'S 9TH STRIKE!" Maricle and Erin yell"WE GOTTA GET HER OUT OF THERE!" Erin says,"We sneak out of our rooms at midnight and we'll try to get Cassie out of the Room I'll text her at 12:00" |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" ! id="ep3" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2"|3 |3 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"| The One That Got Away | September 24,2010 | id="cite_ref-gov_3-2"|109 |7.6 |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FF0000"| *Midnight* Maricle is in her room sleeping with Amythys.Erin walks to Maricle's room whispering "Guys...." well, Amyricle (Maricle and Amythys) were knocked out sleeping....Erin yells "Guys!!" Amythys shoots up saying "What?!" Erin says," It's midnight...." Maricle jumps up saying "Can we get Cassie another time I freaking sleepy and I can be fiesty when I'm sleepy..." Amythys says,"Maricle....we gotta get Cassie..." Erin nods in agreement.Maricle says,"Fine..*get's up* Let's go..." Erin Maricle and Amythys walks out of Maricles room and sneaks to the cellar. *Cellar* Amythys played with her flashlight worried saying,"What has it been like before I came to this boarding school?" Maricle answers "Never this weird..." Erin says,"Well.....Jivvie (Jamie and Livvie) never acted so rude and usually they were BFF's...." The girls walked around the cellar flashing they're flashlights. Amythys says,"Oh." Maricle glances at a latter that leads down to a room saying "Guys, theres a latter we can go down....." Amythys says," Let's try it...*Looks at Marin (Erin and Maricle)* Erin says,"Fine....if we get lost Maricle..." Maricle says,"Just shut up and follow my lead...." Erin Maricle and Amythys climbed down the latter. *The 2nd Cellar below* Erin Maricle and Amythys turn around to a bunch of traps Fire,Steam,Darts and Electricity....Maricle yells "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!?!?!" Erin says," *Has a terrified look* I....I.....I don't know!!" Amythys says," *Looks like an expert at traps* Okay, follow my lead and stick to the sides. *Tip toes to the side of the wall* Erin says "What?!" Maricle says,"That fire trap will be blazing our legs we all can't go at the same time!" Amythys says," OK! Then you 2 stay back while I find Cassie and if someone comes down walk on the side to stay safe! *Backflips across a Fire and Electricty trap*" Erin says,"*Looks at Amythys like she's a gymnastic* Are you sure you can handle going down there yourself!?" Amythys says,"Trust me.If I can handle Jivvie I can handle anything. *Jumps across a steam trap*" Maricle says,"AMYTHYS!" Amythys glances and Maricle says,"What?" Maricle says,"Be careful." Amythys says,"I will and guys....you be careful! *Runs to a secret door and uncovers it and runs inside*" *Meanwhile in Jamie's room* Jamie lays down on her bed quietly looking at the ceiling as Livvie and Clarissa came in. Jamie says," Livvie! *Glares at Clarissa*" Livvie says,"Where are the others?" Jamie says," As if I care...I kicked Amythys and Cassie out so I have the room to myself." Clarissa says," JAMIE! YOU STUPID JACKHOLE! Who are they sharing with now?!" Livvie says," Woah.Parker I never knew you had guts in ya..." Jamie says," Well they might be in the attic or the living room and last but not least Maricle's room...." Clarissa says," You *Get's angry* -I'm going to tell Lola!" Livvie and Jamie glare at each other evilly but smiling. Livvie says," Clarissa.....you're not gonna do that....." Clarissa backs up to the door scared. Jamie and Livvie walk up to Clarissa in a creepy way and Clarissa says," WHAT ARE YUO DOING?!" Livvie grabs Clarissa and Jamie walks to the attic door and opens it.Livvie throws Clarissa in the attic saying "Goodnight....Clarissa" Clarissa screams for help.Lola walks in the hallway to see what the fuss is about Jamie and Livvie run to Jamie's room to have they're BFF Boz set. *In the secret room Amythys is* Amythys see's a bunch of beds which means the room clearly looks like a hospital room.Amythys says,"Come on Come Cassie...." Amythys says,"Cassie! Where are you.....?" *Wherever Cassie is* Cassie: LEAVE ME ALONE!!! Woman: *Puts Cassie on a bed pan* I sorry dear but I must do this.... C: NO!!!! W: You must have this chip in you're brain. C: *Kicks the lady jumps off the bed pan and runs for her life* W: *Falls on the floor* C: *Runs to a safe place* Amythys: *Hears someone running* Hello? C: *Stops in her tracks* Amythys? A: Hello.... C: *Runs to the voice* Cassie runs to Amythys crying and looking terrified. Amythys: Cassie? Cassie!! *Hugs Cassie* Cassie: *Hugs and Back* How'd you get down here?! Did they take you to?! Amythys says," No....what do you mean?" Cassie answers "*Cries* M.....M....my head hurts and this weird woman took me! She said she wanted to-*Passes out*" Amythys yells "CASSIE!!!" Maricle and Erin walk on the side to go to the room Cassmythys are in. Amythys: MARICLE?! ERIN?! CASSIE PASSED OUT!! Erin: Cassie! Lola climbs down the latter to go to her meeting. Amythys says,"Someone is coming!" Erin says," OK. How about we drop Cassie down the latter an-" Maricle cuts Erin off 'DUDE WE JUST FREAKING DROP HER DOWN THE LATTER AND CLIMB DOWN AND GO IN SOME ROOM!" Erin says,"I was gonna say that!" Amythys we don't have time just slide Cassie under the bed and we'll hide under the beds! *The girls hide.* |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" ! id="ep4" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2"|4 |4 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|Life or Death | September 25,2010 | id="cite_ref-gov_3-3"|103 |6.5 |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FF0000"| The girls hide under the beds as the woman's shadow appears in the room. "Ooh...Cassandra darling, Don't be scared..I'll take good care of you..." The woman looks in the mirror and begins to smell blood. "I can smell a human a mile away." The woman walks near the beds. -Under the Bed Amythys is in- "Of course I get stuck in here,I wish I could just disappear!" Amythys whispers and disappears with Erin,Cassie,and Maricle. -The girls teleport into the attic- "Where are we?" Maricle stood and asked. "What the!? Uh...I didn't know it would work..." Amythys says. "What would work?" Erin asks. "Uh...I teleported us here..." Under Construction |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" ! id="ep5" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2"|5 |5 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"| | September 26,2010 | id="cite_ref-gov_3-4"|105 |7.2 |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FF0000"| |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" ! id="ep6" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2"|6 |6 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"| | September 29,2010 | id="cite_ref-gov_3-5"|107 |6.8 |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FF0000"| |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" ! id="ep7" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2"|7 |7 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"| | September 30,2010 | id="cite_ref-gov_3-6"|106 |6.0 |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FF0000"| |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" ! id="ep8" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2"|8 |8 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"| | October 1,2010 | id="cite_ref-futon_12-0"|110 |7.3 |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FF0000"| |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" ! id="ep9" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2"|9 |9 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"| | October 2,2010 | id="cite_ref-gov_3-7"|104 |6.9 |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FF0000"| |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" ! id="ep10" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2"|10 |10 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"| | October 3,2010 | id="cite_ref-16"|111 |7.0 |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FF0000"| |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" ! id="ep11" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2"|11 |11 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"| | August 4,2010 | id="cite_ref-eds_18-0"|113 |7.1 |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FF0000"| |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" ! id="ep12" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2"|12 |12 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"| | August 5,2010 | id="cite_ref-gov_3-8"|108 |5.9 |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FF0000"| |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" ! id="ep13" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2"|13 |13 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"| | August 6,2010 | id="cite_ref-gov_3-9"|112 |6.3 |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FF0000"| |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" ! id="ep14" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2"|14 |14 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"| | August 7,2010 | id="cite_ref-gov_3-10"|116 |6.7 |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FF0000"| |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" ! id="ep15" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2"|15 |15 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"| | August 8,2010 | id="cite_ref-gov_3-11"|121 |6.5 |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FF0000"| |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" ! id="ep16" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2"|16 |16 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"| | August 20,2010 | id="cite_ref-gov_3-12"|114 |100.9 |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FF0000"| |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" ! id="ep17" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2"|17 |17 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"| | August 25,2010 | id="pc119"|115 |7.3 |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FF0000"| |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" ! id="ep18" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2"|18 |18 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"| | August 29,2010 | id="pc117"|117 |7.4 |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FF0000"| |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" ! id="ep19" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2"|19 |19 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"| | November 25,2011 | id="pc118"|118 |6.7 |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FF0000"| |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" ! id="ep19" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2"|20 |20 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"| | December 1,2011 | id="pc118"|119 |2.2 |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FF0000"| |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" ! id="ep19" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2"|21 |21 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"| | December 2,2011 | id="pc118"|123 |6.9 |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FF0000"| |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" ! id="ep19" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2"|22 |22 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"| | December 3,2011 | id="pc118"|120 |7.0 |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FF0000"| |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" ! id="ep19" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2"|23 |23 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"| | December 4,2011 | id="pc118"|122 |6.9 |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FF0000"| |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" ! id="ep19" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2"|24 |24 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"| | December 5,2011 | id="pc118"|124 |7.1 |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FF0000"| |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" ! id="ep19" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2"|25 |25 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"| | December 12,2011 | id="pc118"|125 |7.1 |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FF0000"| |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" ! id="ep19" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2"|26-27 |26-27 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"| | December 14,2011 | id="pc118"|126-127 |101.9 |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FF0000"| |}